Super Mario Puzzle Swap/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Super Mario Puzzle Swap. Opening One day, mysterious objects known as Orbs start to appear around the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach sends a letter to Mario and Luigi, inviting them to observe the Orbs. Of course, Bowser hears about this and kidnaps Peach before Mario and Luigi can do anything. When they arrive, all they see is a letter claiming that Peach and the Orbs belong to Bowser now. They then find out that Kamek cast a spell on Bowser's minions, causing them to be imbued with the power of the Orbs. However, Toad comes up with the idea of using the power of the Orbs to rescue Princess Peach. They then notice some mysterious floating blocks. Mario touches one, and a Goomba pops out. Mario thought it would attack him, but it doesn't. Toad then realizes that Kamek's spell must have gone wrong and trapped some of Bowser's minions in these blocks, and when Mario freed him, they would become Mario's allies. Then, Mario, Luigi, and the baddies trapped inside the Baddie Blocks set off to rescue Princess Peach. Stage 1-1 This is the very first level of the game. It's a normal course. (You'll learn what that means later.). Here, the game will walk you through the basics. Normally, you'd build a team before entering battle, but you have to enter with a certain team this time, which is Mario, a Goomba, a Green Koopa Troopa, a Red Koopa Troopa, a Buzzy Beetle, and Luigi. The first wave is a pair of Goombas. (Not the best idea for Bowser to just send out two Goombas and hope for the best, but whatever.) Goombas are very easy to deal with, since their defense and HP are low and they just use a little running attack which deals low damage. They're earth baddies, meaning fire characters such as Mario or Red Koopa Troopa can easily take care of them. They're just here for the game to show you how to attack enemies. Wave two is two Goombas and a Green Koopa Troopa. Green Koopa Troopas are a bit tougher than Goombas, but overall are still easy to deal with. They're water baddies, so earth characters like Luigi and Goomba are your best option. This is where the game teaches you how to heal. Next up are a Green Koopa Troopa and a Red Koopa Troopa. Red Koopa Troopas are basically the same as Green Koopa Troopas, albeit with higher attack and lower defense. They're fire baddies, so water characters like Green Koopa Troopa work well. This is also where the game teaches you about how different elements match up with one another, even though I mostly covered that. The next wave is a Goomba, a Green Koopa Troopa, and a Red Koopa Troopa, so nothing new here. Finally, there's the boss battle against three Goombas. This is where the game teaches you about Skills. There's a good combination of skills here to use.